The Greatest Event in History
"nice work critting your own shitty tag 20 times you low effort prick" ''- Makin' Bacon'' The Greatest Event in History is when the Soviet Union of TF2Tags came together to put Polareon in his place. This is a once in a lifetime event in which the entire rational side of the community put down the critbombing menace in a million tags, killing his resume of bullfuckery. All actions have consequences, and TF2Tags doesn't stray from this rule. This was most displayed when user Polareon came on the site and decided that nobody would notice a newtag's posts get 30+ crits, due to him using cosmic interference a VPN/Airplane mode to crit his own submissions multiple times. He went unnoticed for a while until he returned on the evening of September 17, 2017 and everybody started smelling the rotting fish. Spook Toque and Makin' Bacon noticed that almost all of the submissions on the Top Critted Posts in the Last 30 Days sections were from Polareon. Many others saw the posts, and the votelog on each, and came to a commom consensus that Polareon was being a faggot and cheating the system. Polareon tried to defend himself, saying that if he critbombs others, he should be able to critbomb himself, which was met with very negative reception. Most people pointed out that he critted his own posts upwards of 20 times, but only critbombed others once, if at all, and that therefore his argument was invalid. From there, chaos ensued. Polareon proceeded to be the victim of a massive, well-deserved missbomb, with Danny_Fantom easily being the most involved, who used Polareon's method to his advantage, missbombing his posts upwards of 20 times as well. Many other taggers participated in the missbombing, and in the end, Polareon dropped from ~1300 crits to a staggering ~600. Jesse estimated that if Polareon didn't self-crit, he would be at around 100 crits. Polareon made multiple new tags that day, which all got more than 7 misses. Makin' Bacon and Ass Ketchup decided that Polareon would be the unironical/unintentional AFI, to which Polareon recieved with joy. Ketchup stated that the reason he's the unironic AFI is because he's "afi but you're actually a fucking idiot". Later that night, there was a huge voicechat session in Makin's discord, with many people, some of which including Makin' Bacon, Jesse, Proto Kirby, P1+P2, Mettallux, and even TGR, who coincidentally returned in time for the voicechat party, but sadly left later again later on. During all this, Relk_Cehi made a tag that stated that there could be a Purge-style event in TF2Tags, where all tags, no matter how vulgar or offensive, would be allowed for a 24 hour period of time, or until Dos came back. A few tags were made, but were shut down by Fancytag, who ableit siding with the taggers in the Polareon incident, decided that it had gone too far and that it had to stop. The actual site remained quite quiet after that. The incident has already gained massive amounts of fame among the community, due to its ability to bring the TF2Tags community together in unity due to anarchy. Not many times have occured where the entire active userbase sided toward a common goal, and this was one of them. We all know, of course, that this won't last and the site will once again be engulfed in drama and shitposting, but who's to say we can't enjoy it right now? Category:History